Pterygium is an ocular surface disease, where an abnormal epithelial and fibroblast growth extends from the nasal or temporal conjunctiva across the limbus onto the cornea. Pterygium patients often experience symptoms of ocular discomfort, hyperemia, and are at risk of visual impairment if the lesion encroaches on the visual axis.